1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to compressed gas dissemination devices, and more particularly to non-pyrotechnic compressed gas disseminators.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional CS (teargas) grenade (M7A3), shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, relies on a burning pyrotechnic to disseminate 128 g of pelletized CS which results in approximately 45-50 grams of CS dispersed as an aerosol. Pyrotechnic disseminators can burn some of the CS, destroying its active properties, as well as posing a high risk of starting fires. The threat of fire limits the grenade's operational uses to outdoors scenarios under controlled conditions that reduce the risk of fires. Pyrotechnic devices operate over an extended period of time, with total functioning times typically measuring in tens of seconds to minutes.
Bursting type grenades can provide a near instantaneous disseminated cloud. The obsolete ABC-M25A2, shown in FIGS. 2A and 2B, is an example of this type of grenade that uses an explosive detonator to expel the CSI fill (˜57 g). A bursting grenade has a reduced risk of fire hazard, but due to its method of operation can cause injury to personnel from flying grenade body shrapnel.
A number of commercial riot control disseminators are available. These devices typically rely on pyrotechnics, explosives, or propellants (gas) to disseminate the riot control agent, and most use pyrotechnic fuze/delay systems. The pyrotechnic devices generally employ double and triple walled configurations to contain the pyrotechnic flame internally and reduce the risk of starting fires.
Furthermore, there are a number of devices that use compressed gas to propel a projectile, although many of these devices are focused on the paintball industry. Some examples of conventional grenade type devices that use compressed gases in their operations are provided below, the complete disclosures of which, in their entireties, are herein incorporated by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,349,650 issued to Brunn et al. for a “Launchable Flameless Expulsion Grenade” uses CO2 to entrain powders in the gas flow, though this device uses pyrotechnics in its fuzing. U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,503 issued to Woodall et al. for a “Reusable Gas-Powered Hand Grenade” is non-pyrotechnic grenade and uses compressed gas to launch small projectiles. U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,134 issued to Pinkney for a “Flameless Expulsion Grenade” uses compressed gas to entrain powder for dissemination, but uses a pyrotechnic fuze. U.S. Pat. No. 3,188,954 issued to Roach et al. for a “Gas Ejection Bomb for Dispersing Solid Particulates” provides an air delivered, fin stabilized bomb that uses compressed gas to entrain powder for dissemination. U.S. Pat. No. 3,402,665 issued to Tarpley, Jr. et al. for a “Non-Pyrotechnic Disseminator” relies on a pyrotechnic fuze. U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,061 issued to Armer, Jr. et al. for a “Landmine for Use in Simulated War Games” employs compressed gas to spray a liquid/slurry marking material. “Paintball Grenade” U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,521 issued to Greeno for a “War Game Marking Grenade” launches a plurality of paintballs propelled by compressed gas. U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,913 issued to Walton for a “Rupture Disk Gas Launcher” is for a compressed gas gun type device for launching larger projectiles.
While the conventional solutions were suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they generally do not provide a suitable solution for non-pyrotechnic and non-lethal uses, and accordingly there remains a need for a new non-pyrotechnic, non-lethal compressed gas disseminator.